Mass Effect 0: The Vigilante
by The Illusive Mann
Summary: It all seemed like it would fall into place. I would get revenge for my father's untimely death and all of the emotional bonds would be gone. Now i've got blood on my hands, and C-SEC in hot pursuit. I guess that this is my life, the life of The Vigilante
1. Conversation in the dark

**All right everybody, I am new to the world of fanfictions. So, hate me, love me, whatever. Just remember kiddies! REVIEW!**

Mass Effect 0:

The Vigilante

Unknown time

Unknown system

If you would have guessed that I would be in this situation then you are wrong. I was wrong for the most part. Why couldn't I have just stayed where I was, instead of avenging my father's death? Sometimes I doubt myself, and now all of that doubt has come to fruition.

It seemed to be only a few days ago when my allies and I raided a Turian cruiser; we were only a band of misfits. We took the ship for ourselves, but I can't recollect every little detail. You see, we stole that chunk of steel that belonged to the Turians, not just any group of aliens, but the Turians. They didn't take too kindly to this and opened fire, not even realising that the crewman were still on board with us.

This is where I'm at, a dark room, tied to a chair, with a single light above my head; how cliché. That's when the door opened, revealing a tall, but slender form of a man. Who seemed to be holding on to something.

"Hello there mister….?"

Typical interview, but if they have had me in custody, whoever they are, must know my name.

"I'm not telling you my name, I'm sure that you have a full dossier on me."

I was right, the person in front of me is shifting his weight, he got the message.

"Yes mister Fyker, I have a complete assortment of intelligence documents, all based on you."

Intelligence documents? There are only two possible groups that would use the term, a governmental military or a private military firm. I couldn't imagine it being any of the two, but what choice do I have. The interviwer is human, so not the turian military, there are also so many regs being broken by interviewing me in this manner, so it couldn't be any of the two(yes, even PMC's have to follow the rules). So who is this guy, and who does he work for.

"Mister Fyker, I am using special ocular lenses to watch your eye movement from the shadows, I can tell that you have so many questions. I am sorry, I cannot answer these questions until you answer my questions."

Damn, there goes my free ride.

"So, you have a big ass dossier right in front of you, what do you want to know?"

I can tell that the gears are turning; my eyes have adjusted to the darkness around me, I can see his fingers scratching somewhere on his face.

"I want to know about you, what made you what you are now….on second thought, tell me how you started out in life."

This bastard was making a tall order all right. He has a freaking dossier in front of him and he doesn't even read it! Ugh, I don't like to talk about my past. There isn't a thing shady about it, I did what was right; or so I think.

"You want to know about me?"

The shadow nodded

"Fine, here it is…"

My father served in the First Contact War. He received the alliance medal of honor for holding a landing zone long enough for fifteen civilian transports, to escape. After that he returned home to a different atmosphere then when he was on shore leave. We were playing friendly with a race of aliens that could have wiped us out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, we have no record of this even happening, all that we have is your father's record as an officer of the law on earth."

I knew it, they erased his records in order to appease the bird shaped bastards from palaven. Politicians have no spinal column whatsoever.

" I understand why they erased his records though, he completely waged an all out assault on the government for not compensating the vetreans with mental treatments, and even the recognition of accomplishment."

This guy understood me, but the restraints around my wrists, are really starting to hurt so I will continue. During one of the protest rallies, my father met my mother. It was love at first sight.

"Your parents really understood each other, this helped them to become better advocates to the government to represent all of those veterans who deserve the benefit of a doubt. It worked."

It was true, my parents eventually got an interview on a non-bias, non-government loving, news agency. The INN, or the Independent News Network, listened to my parents. The interview went out everywhere wherever humanity was, eventually reaching the desk of the president. Justice was served, so with the compensation and treatments from the alliance my father was a new man, and with his newness came the courage to do a difficult task, marry my mother. Nine months afterwords, I was born, but with my birth into this world came problems, medical problems.

"Your mother had a pre-existing medical condition that neither your father or mother knew, it caused complications during childbirth, resulting in her death."

I don't know why he had to bring that up, but it was true, I never did get to see my mom. My father raised from there on. Even after mom was gone, he was still the nice, kind and generous person that he had always been. He mad sacrifices for me to grow up oustide of the crowded cities of Earth, so he as usual did the unexpected, he moved us to the citadel.

And that is where it all began...

**OOH, Cliff hanger! Please review this story, seriously. I need feedback to improve my works. :)**


	2. Phase two?

**Sorry that last chapter was so short, but, I was too lazy to edit it(after I typed it two months ago). Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and check out my profile, I have polls waiting to be voted upon.**

**I do not own Mass Effect, or anything with Bioware. (except for my OC)**

Same unknown place

Same unknown room

After my little discussion with the shrink, he left the room in hurry. I don't know why, but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen to me. He seemed kind of anxious when he ran out, almost like he was hoping for something to happen. What made things worse was the fact that I felt like I needed to go to the bathroom. So it is just me, in a room by myself, and I need to go number two, can things get any worse?

The door on the other side of the room whooshes open, and in comes the man of the hour, Mr. questionnaire.

"Ah, Mr. Fryker, how have you been?"

"What do you mean? Other than me sitting here for exactly two hours."

"Now now , how have you been keeping up with time?"

_Really_?

"I obviously know how to count how many seconds are in a minute, and minutes in an hour smart one."

There were sounds of snickering from behind the shrink's his back. Then he turned around for a second.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS! YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME IN FRONT OF OUR GUEST! Ahem, Now where was I… oh yes! Mr. Fryker, other than time management, how are you REALLY feeling?"

_Now he really wants to know how I feel, that is really touching._

"Well for your information, I do have to use the restroom."

_Hopefully this works._

"Ah, well then, don't let me get in the way of you having to relieve yourself of whatever excrement awaits, guards."

The two lumbering idiots walked over to me and adjusted my restraints to the point where they were able to hoist me up by my arms and drag me down the hallway. As my feet were dragging the ground I looked around the white washed walls around me. There wasn't a scratch anywhere, there wasn't even a door!

"What kind of operation are you guys running?"

I looked at each of their faces, not even a movenment of muscle. These guys that found me, whoever they are, mean business. I've never seen a place in all my life like this place, except in the movies, but those places were always filled with top secret crap. As soon as I had measured our movement at least eight yards from the door to the interrogation room we finally reached the restroom. It was nice and quiet until one of the idiots spoke up.

"Listen up, you only have three minutes to crap or whatever then back outside. If you don't come back out in three minutes, we pull you off the pot, poopin or not. GOT IT!"

I just nodded and waited for them to open the door for me, but I got a surprise, they removed my restraints and let me in. The door slammed shut behind me and locked.

"Well, at least I can wipe my own ass."

I walked over to the nearest stall and sat down, waiting for something to happen when I felt a rush of cold air above my head. I looked up and saw an air vent.

"Jackpot!"

I hope that they didn't hear that.

I looked at the vent. Even with the rest of this facility being so nice and clean, they obviously didn't think about making stronger covers for these things. I could easily pull the thing off, it felt like it was barely even attached in the first place!

"Good"

I said to myself as the vent cover came off, and in I went.

(5 minutes later)

The vents in this facility are cramped, either I gained fifty pounds or these shafts are getting smaller. I can't complain though, those guards made the mistake of their lives by not coming in there with me. Those poor bastards will probably shit themselves when they don't see me anywhere in the bathroom. Ha! Shit themselves, in a bathroom, the irony. I crawled through the vents for a while until I saw a light.

_Thank God_.

I crawled over to a the vent cover,and peeked into a room filled to the brim with computers and technology. So I was right about this place being used for something, but what exactly? I moved up closer to the vent until I heard a creaking sound, before I knew it the entire section of the shaft that I was in collapsed into the room below.

_Shit_!

There was nobody in the room, just me, some tech, and a ventilation shaft that needed to be replaced; but there was also a window to another room. I looked inside and saw medical equipment, then a table, and then the body on the table.

"Holy Crap!"

I tried to stay focused on what was in front of me. I looked around the room until I found a console with medical stats on it. Let's see:

Subject: Randall Enzo

Age: 45

Heart Rate: Normal

Brain Activity: Unconcious , and stable

Implants: 100% operational

Body Damage Repaired: 100%

I continued to go down the list on this guy. I looked down further to read the report on his last mission…mission?

_Crap._

That couldn't be right. I read further "_Enzo performed especially well last mission. He successfully killed two Asari matriarchs without breaking a sweat. I am becoming increasingly prideful, knowing that our genius has developed such capabilities for someone as advanced in age as Mr. Enzo is. But there is also a concern. Although his skills have increased, he still insists on visiting that youthful putz of a scientist Dr. Inali. Somehow some way, I will get here out of the pircture._"

After reading that statement, I realized that I had found my ticket out of here and he is…. No longer on the table. Before I could move I felt something cold and metallic touch my back.

"Don't move kid, or you die."

"Ok."

I just stood there, not knowing what to do, but just simply stand there as he held the gun up to my back. I decided to see if he had a lighter side to him, here goes nothing.

"So, how is the weather?"

No response, of course. A door opened.

"Ah, , I see that you have met our friend Mr. Enzo, no?"

That smug son of a beesting set me up.

"You see Mr. Fryker, I like to keep track of all of those who are under my employ. That includes putting cameras in the bathrooms. This keeps me informed and in charge at all times, and I would hate to lose you before we initiated phase two."

He stood in front of me with a smirk on his face. I know what he wanted me to do, he wanted me to ask a question and feed his ego even more. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Mr. Fryker, aren't you at all curious what phase two is?"

_Damn._

"Fine, what is phase two?"

"AHA! I am glad that you asked! You see, I followed your eye movement and the expansion and contraction of your pupils while you told me about your past. Now I know that you have suffered severe head trauma!"

"What!"

"Oh, you couldn't tell? It is your own skull after all."

The whole time during the interrogation, I didn't feel any different, but I couldn't remember everything that happened before I got here.

"I see that you are coming to realizing that you have lost very important memoreies, things that could lessen the burden on you."

I couldn't believe it, the doc was right.

"What are you going to do?"

He smirked again, this time he had something more evil behind it than a witty remark.

"Mr. Enzo, if you would so kindly go into the next room and buckle Mr. Fryker please."

"Yes sir."

The man threw me out of the room and dragged me down the hall.

"You know what, I am really starting to hate this dragging crap. It gets annoying after the first ten seconds or so."

He looked down at me with a killing intent in his eyes.

"You are very lucky that the doctor needs you, or I would have put a round in your back without thinking twice."

Ouch, that hurt. First person other than the good doctor to respond to me, and he turns out to be a real hard-ass.

"Do you know what phase two is."

He looked back down at me again.

"I do, and believe me, you're in for a real treat."

His last words didn't sound very light hearted, I hate it when I get surprises.

"Here you go."

We are in the same room that he was in just earlier, except for the large, metal bucket where my head is supposed to be.

"Uuuum, do you know if this thing…"

WHAM! He flips me over his head and onto the table, hard.

"You could've warned me."

I tried to lift my hands to my head but found them restrained.

_When did this happen?_

"Mr. Fryker, welcome to phase two, or as I call it, the memory retrieval helmet! This will help jog your memory."

He pressed a button, and there it all went, the helmet slowly moving over my face, until it covered my eyes like a blindfold. And when it stopped, there was darkness.

**Sorry that the story is moving at such a slow pace, but next chapter will definitely make up for it. Don't forget to review(I need the criticism). And definitely check out the poll on my page. :)**


	3. Good Times

**Yay! The main story is here! I couldn't wait to get to this part, so that is why I kind of rushed, sorry. Oh, if you don't know who Randall Enzo is from the last chapter, then look up Mass Effect Infiltrator. Its an awesome videogame, believe me. Anywho, I don't own Mass Effect or Bioware, just my OC. P.S. I'm sorry that I didn't explain it earlier, but when you see words that are italicized, that is just the character thinking to himself.**

**Enjoy!**

_Ow. My head is pounding worse than freight train hitting an eighteen wheeler. What happened to me?_ I thought to myself a_s _I tried to raise my head, but it just kept itself attached to whatever was below me.

"Wake up."

_What the crap? Is that a voice in my head, or is that..._

"Wake up Mister Fryker!"

_I recognize that voice! But it can't be!_  
_  
_"Mister Fryker, if you don't raise your head right this minute, then I will send you to the principal's office!"

_This can't be happening, that voice could belong to only on woman._  
_  
_"Mr. Fry..."

Before she could continue her fit of rage I raised my head.

"Mrs. Savis, I am awake."

"Good, maybe now you will pay attention instead of falling asleep in class."

_This can't be possible...unless._

I looked at my wrist, then at Mrs. Savis, then my wrist again, and then the Asari once more.

_If the date is correct, then today is my last day in high school, but I haven't been in a high school classroom in about two or three years!_ _I guess that the doctor's machine is working…wait a minute, if today is my last day in high school, and there is then…_

_I looked to my left, and to my right and couldn't believe what I saw. There they were, my best friends throughout high school, Garrus and Richard._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

_I might have to thank the good doctor for making me relive such a great memory, when I get out of here._

_To my left Garrus Vakarian, my one and only Turian friend. We met on the first day when I first got into my locker. _

_(Flashback)_

_That day was my first day of high school. Usually, when I went to a new school I fit right in. With this school though, there were aliens, something that I wasn't used to yet. There were krogan, there were Asari, Turians, Volus, Drell, Salarians, Quarians, Elcor. Just to say, there were a lot of aliens there, but not a lot of humans. That was what alienated me. The Citadel was supposed to be the hub of the galaxy, and I expected to see more of my kind. To add something more to the craziness, all my dad said when he dropped me off was his favorite line "Good Luck." I needed good luck, all those eyes staring at me didn't exactly make me feel very welcome at the school, but I had to fit in sometime sooner or later._

_So I walked up to the front office to get all of the information that I needed for the semester. Basically, where my classes were, locker was, and where to run in case of a fire, but none of that mattered at the moment. The whole time that I left the office I was more focused on finding my classes and my locker than socializing with the people around me, so I just stayed silent. The silent treatment though, made me a target for a group of krogan that were standing by the men's room._

_So I walked up calmly and casually to my locker, opening it with my password, and putting my books away when I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_"Hello there human."_

_Crap!_

_"I've seen you walking around, not even wanting to talk to a fellow classmate. Why are you so quiet, huh?"_

_"I…I..I."_

_He shifted closer._

_"What is it? Are yo intimidated by the absence of your kind?"_

_Throughout my life I tolerated those who thought that they were better than everybody else, and this… this butt was getting on my last nerve._

_"Or are you simply a mute!"_

_That got his buddies laughing, but that just pushed me off the edge._

_"Well I'm surprised that you can even speak clearly, from what I remember, the Krogen have a brain the size of a walnut!"_

_What did I just do?_

_"What did you say…Human?"_

_He seethed that last word out like some kind of over the phone stalker._

_"Y-y-y-you heard me."_

_The Krogan looked back at his friend to his left, then the one at the right, and then down the hallway._

_"looks like this is your last day alive human, you can't just simply insult a senior, a Krogan at that, and get away with it!"_

_Before I knew it, I had three full-grown Krogan males charging at me. I assumed the fetal position as fast as possible, I just knew that I was about to receive the pounding of my life. Two, three, four, five. I counted the seconds as they went by and yet felt nothing. That is when I heard the Krogan grunting. I raised my head to see my impending doom, when low and behold the Krogan were floating in the air._

_"What the?"_

_I hand reached out to me, it wasn't human since it didn't have three fingers, but I accepted it anyways._

_"Wh-wh-who are you?"_

The form that stood before me laughed a bit.

"My name is Garrus Vakarian, nice to meet you."

The Turian held out his hand. All I did was stare at it, for a moment, then reached right in. I was afraid for a moment, from what my father told me about Turians they were sadistic and evil, but this guy in front of me seemed more like friend that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Thank you.'

"You're welcome. Richard, you can drop them now."

After he said that the three Krogan dropped to the ground.

"Aww come on Garrus, where is the fun in this."

"Richard, we're hall monitors, not bullies."

The Turian just shook his head.

"Sorry, that guy right there can get a little out of hand sometimes."

Speaking of the man…

"Hi, my name is Richard, if you haven't already heard."

_Wait a minute._

"Do you mean Richard Dynax?

Richard nodded.

"THE Richard Dynax? The Richard Dynax as in the son of billionaire Robert Dynax, Richard Dynax?"

"Yep, the one and only."

I reeled back for a second.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting private tutoring from some professor or something?"

He shook his head..

"No, I just didn't really want that kind of lifestyle. You know, like making friends in the corporate world, instead of having the time of my life here in high school."

I was taken back.

"Wow, that's cool."

_Great move smart one. "Wow that's cool"._

I mentally facepalmed as both of them looked at me.

"Hey, Garrus, shouldn't we be getting him back to class."

The Turian straightened up.

"You're right, you take him to class, while I bring these three…"

They ran.

"…bullies to justice. Well, I guess we'll both be taking you to class then."

From that day on, we got classes together, laughed, and shared some good memories.

(Back to reality)

The bell rings, and seniors and underclassmen alike, storm the exits for another school year gone by. It felt as liberating the second time compared to the first. There were people cheering, running around, and some even saying goodbye. It felt great. Four years ago, I was afraid of everybody and everything, now, I feel like I'm ready to take on the galaxy. Then there came the downside to this day, that was driving my jalopy of a vehicle back home. I wished my dad could afford to… wait a minute, HE CAN AFFORD TO!

My dad, when we moved into the citadel, found a nice apartment complex near the presidium. It had a perfect view of one of the more well of parts of the citadel, I mean there were people giving out credit chits to the homeless that amounted up to five hundred each! I asked my dad how he could afford it, and he simply told me "The Alliance is paying for all of this son, we're living the good life from now on." It was the good life, until the Alliance cut off our income. When My dad heard this he almost died from a heart attack, come to find out, when you leave Alliance space, you can't receive any more funds. They basically consider you retired, even if you have a high schooler that has a bottomless pit for a stomach. My dad had to figure out how to afford our new home, but couldn't find any jobs that fit his skills and payed well, except for one, citadel security. C-sec, as it is called, was looking for people with experience to add to the growing amount of Turians already there. My dad found out about this and the next thing I new, I was driving him over to C-sec's headquarters, waiting outside for him to come back out.

(3 hours later..)

The door opened on the other side of the car and in plopped my dad. When he hops into a vehicle like that, he usually has something good to say, but by the look on his face, he must've been turned down.

"Dad, are you ok?"

He looked at me then at something in his hands.

"No son…I have some news to tell you."

_Crap._

"I'm sorry dad."

"Sorry? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Son, they gave me the job!"

I almost lost it.

"What!"

He looked at the object in his hands then handed it to me.

"Thats my badge."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. So much, that I couldn't pick my jaw up off the floor.

"What-but-but-how?"

He grinned from ear to ear as he took the badge back.

"You see, when you have as many cases solved on the force back on Earth as I did, and the amount time that I spent in the military, you should expect for them to hire me."

Another good memory relived, and it felt great.

"So, officer…"

"It's detective."

"Detective, officer, whatever, when do you start?"

He pressed a button on the badge and looked at the display that popped up.

"Tomorrow."

**So there you have it. A little introduction to my OC's best friends, and a slight glimpse into the future. Garrus belongs to Bioware, while Richard belongs to me. So, I hope that you readers and fellow authors loved this chapter. Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	4. Of Critics and New Cars

**Well, here is a good bit of information for you. I am changing my writing style, in a small way. I hope that you guys notice it because my previous stlye of writing was becoming very, very, boring. So, enjoy the change! I do not own Mass Effect or Bioware. But as always, I own my OCs. WARNING, there is a slight lemon in this chapter.**

It had been five months after his Fryker's dad got his job over at C-Sec, and he was starting to churn out results. Those results involved the shutting down of three species based gangs, all of which had nasty reputations on the streets of the citadel. Jack Fryker was his name, and when it came to stopping these criminals, he made the results.

"Welcome all to Citadel Nightly News. I am Keisl Jax, reporting live from the Citadel Nightly News room where we are about to cover tonights big story, which is about the human in Citadel Security that is making a difference."

He paused for a moment and gathered his pre-prepared story.

"He started out from humble beginnings on Earth, where he was born and raised. Later on joining a local police force on Earth and decreasing the crime rate in his small town by 45%. After that he felt a call to duty to serve his species as a whole by joining the Alliance military. He fought in the controversial battle over Shangxi and survived, afterwards receiving the Medal of Honor, the highest award for a combat soldier in the human military. Once the war had ended he settled down, married, and had a child. His name is Jack Fryker. Now Mr. Fryker may seem like your nice everyday guy, but under that kind exterior lies the brains of a cold, calculative, man of the law."

The camera spins around to a vid screen right next to Keisl.

"When I interviewed members of the Investigative department of C-Sec, I asked them various questions about mister Fryker, and answer they did."

On the screen there were four separate panels, each panel showing a different Turian in C-Sec uniform. The camera zooms in on the top left panel.

"I am here with our first interviewee officer Talvis Onum, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, that's correct."

"So, how does it feel having a human in the department?"

Officer Onum was taken back by this. How could he answer this? Onum had no problem with Detective Fryker, in the matter of the fact, they were close friends. So this reporter was trying to pull an anti-human answer out of him, he couldn't hate Jack, because he was a good man. So, he decided to reply.

"I really see no problem with having him ther.."

"So you don't mind the addition of levo-amino acid lunches added to your menu?"

To Onum, this guy was just being a….what did Jack call it? A prick, a frick, a tick? Aha! A dick! This reporter was being a complete dick, and was obviously trying to make Onum look like one too.

"I really don't mind at all, I mean I never get levo food mixed in with my food, so I'm really fine about it."

That conversation shut him up, so he moved on to the next in the group.

"All right, tonight here we are with another member of C-Sec Officer Chellik. Officer, how are you doing tonight?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Just great, so officer, have you worked with Detective Fryker before"

"Well, yes I have, he is a great person to work with. That and quite a trip."

The reporter made his move.

"So you're saying that he has slowed you down in the past?"

Chellick just gave Keisl a confused look.

"What? No! What I meant was that he has a great sense of humor."

"So does this mean that he disregards his duty as an officer of the law to make jokes?"

Chellick was trying to restrain himself.

"No, what I mean is that he adds something to the workplace to liven up our day. You know, sitting at desks all day waiting for a call of any kind, isn't exactly very entertaining. So he brightens our job everyday."

Yet again Keisl, didn't get the answer that he wanted. He needed one officer, any officer for that matter to at least say one thing negative about the only human working at C-Sec. So he once again leaped on over to the next in the group.

"All right viewers, our next guest comes from the Investigative department herself, Officer Xeltanis Meranis. Hello mam."

"Hello, Mr. Kiesl."

Kiesl shuffled through his datapads.

"Mrs. Meranis, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

She paused for a minute.

"Sure"

"All right. Do you think that it is wrong to give special treatment to a single member of the investigative unit of C-Sec, like Mr. Fryker has been receiving?"

Xeltanis had heard the previous conversations before and couldn't hold back what she felt needed to be said.

"Now hold on here. Special treatment? Come on, I'm the only female on the force, and you want me to complain about special treatment? I don't think so. Whatever Jack recieves from the department, food, clothing, whatever, he deserves it. He is a good officer that always stays by the books and never breaks a rule. So don't go and make him look like the bad guy in all of this just to get some ratings!"

Everybody stood there with their jaws to the floor. Except for Officer Onum.

"You go girl!"

That's when Kiesl had enough.

"Pack up the gear boys; there isn't a story to be told here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the Fryker's apartment)

Christopher Fryker, son of Jack Fryker, watched the whole debacle on the news network. He smirked when he saw Kiesl leave with his hurt pride.

"That will teach him for being an ass."Garrus said as he took another sip of tupari.

"Yeah, can you believe that guy Chris, bashing your dad like that. He must have been given a raise or something to pull off something that bold." Richard said from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Was all that Chris could say. Of course, this kind of bashing was common against his dad. For the past four months, the media had been hounding him like a pack of wolves, and this was after making huge drug busts across the citadel.

"You know" Garrus tuned in, "Xeltanis was being very protective of your old man, eh Chris?"

He just shook his head and laughed. "Are you suggesting that my old man has something going on with her?"

Garrus and Richard exchanged looks then in unison said, "Yeah."

"Well, what makes you think that?" said Chris

The turian sitting next to Chris readjusted himself as he gathered all the evidence from work.

"You know that I've heard rumors over in the department that when Xeltanis vists your father's office, she comes in a bad mood and comes out smiling." Said Garrus

Chris sat back and shook his head. _My dad can't be dating outside of the species. It's not his thing. Or could he?_ An image of a human bending a turian over a desk came to mind.

"AW CRAP!"

Garrus and Richard busted out laughing. They had successfully sent chris' mind to the gutter. Chris just sat there rubbing his eyes to see if he could remove the image, but how could you not forget something as graphic as that? Richard leaped over the couch and hopped into the space between Garrus and Richard, causing the trio to be close to each other.

"You know Chris, what would you do without us!"

Chris just glared at Richard from where he was sitting.

"You know what, don't answer that, especially not right now." Said Richard

The group got another good laugh out of that until Chris raised his voice.

"You know what guys."

The two on either side looked at each other.

"What?"

"I don't mean to burst anybody's bubble, but, I got a message from the University of Thessia, and they said that they want me to attend their college."

"What?" they both said

Richard looked over at Chris, then at garrus.

"It means that I will have to be packing up my stuff pretty soon." Chris said woth a tone of sadness

Richard and Garrus looked at Chris, then at each other.

"When are you supposed to ship out?"

Chris didn't want to answer at first, then he remembered something.

"let me check my calendar, I should have it marked."

He looked down at his omni tool and saw that the set date was two weeks from now.

"Guys.." Chris shouted, "I don't have to leave until two weeks from now! How about that?!"

The room erupted in cheers as the three celebrated the fact that they could still hang out together, at least for another two weeks. Richard smirked at this fact, as he he plotted a way to celebrate the great news.

"Hey guys, would you mind if we went out clubbing tonight?"

The other two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Both had never gone clubbing before, but why not now? It seemed like everybody had their priorities set for the future. Christopher has plans for college, Garrus is taking up his dad's mantle as an officer of the law, and Richard is going into the military. So, The three wanted to go out and have a blast, at least one that they could remember. They started making progress to the front door when the door opened and in came Jack, and somebody on his arm.

"Hey boys."

"Hello mister Fryker." Said Garrus.

"What's up mister Fryker." Yelled Richard.

Christopher just stared at the person right next to his father. Garrus was right, his father was dating someone from C-Sec.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my date, Mrs. Xeltanis. Xeltanis meet Garrus, Richard, and my son, Christopher."

Everybody said their hellos and greetings, then walked back into the apartment.

"Xeltanis, why don't you get to know Richard and Garrus better, I need to talk to my son for a moment."

The turian nodded, and led the group over to the couch, while Jack led Chris outside.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody has been busy."

"Yeah, she is quite the woman."

Chris internally scoffed at his dad. The girl looked like she was three or so years younger then him.

"I didn't know that men could be cougars too."

Jack held his hand over his mouth. He was trying not to laugh out loud, but his son's statement just then tickled him pink.

"Dad are you ok?"

Jack held his hand up while he was catching his breath.

"Yes I'm fine, now about what I was going to tell you."

Chris could only imagine what his father was going to say. 'Son, you're in big trouble.' Or 'Son, I'm sleeping with the turian chick from work, so I want you and your friends to get out so we can do each other til the cows go home.'

"Ah yes, chris, I got a message from the university of Thessia.."

_Here it comes._

" Son, you're getting a new car."

_That is what I didn't expect._

"Uh, dad, did I hear you clearly? A new car?"

The older of the two nodded his head with a smile. He knew that his son would be more than appreciative of the gift, after all, how often do you get accepted to an all women's university?

Chris reached out and hugged his old man., because he would miss him. A lot of people miss their families when they go to college, and Jack, is about the only family that he has left. So they savored the moment while they could until Richard and Garrus came out the front door.

"So, you ready to hit the club?"

Chris looked over at his father, looking like he needed something.

"Oh!" Jack reached reached into his pocket and tossed his son the key to his new ride.

"Thanks dad, we'll be back before its too late."

Before Chris and company left Xeltanis had to get her say in.

"Chris, tonight you and your friends have fun. You three are adults now, so take your time."

Chris looked over to the rest of the group with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't you worry Mr. Fryker, we'll bring him back safe and sober." Said Garrus.

"You'd better!" laughed Jack. "Or I'll have to give you a heavy workload tomorrow."

Garrus half smiled at this. Not knowing whether or not Jack was being serious or just being himself. While in the midst of the confusion Garrus felt himself being pulled from his stupor physically by Chris and Richard.

"I guess we'll have to drag you to the car Garrus" said Richard.

Both Chris and Richard laughed as they boarded the elevator with a now frustrated Garrus, who didn't even say a word as the doors closed.

**WARNING! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 !WARNING**

Xeltanis then took advantage of the situation as the two were now the lone occupants of Jack's apartment.

"So, we've had dinner, watched a movie, and had a nice drive for a bit in my son's new car… What else would you like to do to cap off this fine evening, Detective Meranis?"

The turian grinned as she briefly introduced him to the couch, quickly stradddling his waist.

"I'm thinking of something that involves little clothing, and a lot of friction. Detective Fryker can you solve the case?"

They both grinned as their lips and mandibles met in unison. A barely audible movement of zippers could be heard as temperature turned up in the room.

" Well, Mrs. Meranis I think that I have solved this case already, we just need to make our way over to the kitchen counter to grab it."

Jack held Xeltanis up by her legs as they walked over to the counter where there was a black bag.

"OOOh, and what is this Detectice" Xeltanis said seductively.

Jack briefly sat Xeltanis on the counter and pulled out a small box labeled 'DYNAX MEDICAL GROUP INTERSPECIES CONDOMS, FOR THOSE DAYS WHEN SETTLING FOR YOUR SPECIES ISN'T ENOUGH'.

Xeltanis almost laughed at the label, if it wasn't for the fact that this would protect the both of them from having an unruly reaction. That action would be scale itch.

Jack picked Xeltanis back up, only this time an audible 'spirits' could be heard coming from her mouth. Jack almost laughed as his covered member rubbed against the woman in his arms.

"Don't tell me that you're going to come before this all gets started?" said Jack as he pressed the pad for his door to open.

"No, I just haven't done this in a while."

They both laughed as the door shut behind them, leaving the lovers alone.

(Meanwhile)

**OK, IF YOU WERE NICE AND DIDN"T LOOK, YOU NOW HAVE MY PERMISSION TO READ ON!**

Garrus was driving like a bat out of hell. Chris was in the passengers seat, pissed off because he didn't get to drive his friends in his new car to the club. And Richard, was being a backseat driver giving directions the whole way.

"You have to turn left here Garrus!"

"I know! Quit being a..a…Chris what's the human phrase?"

"Backseat driver."

"Yeah! Quit being a backseat driver Dick!"

Richard sat back in his seat, now defeated by the maniac driver.

The part of the citadel where they were going to was kind of dodgy, but not a completely unsecured location. There were huge towers with wide windows, most were filled with the colors of the night life. Compared to these towers though, one stood out the most, a huge black spacescraper with the words 'Darkstar Club' shining brightly.

"That's it!" shouted Richard

Garrus and chris stared at the monolith, in awe. It's peak seeming to reach out towards space.

"Damn, in all my life here on the Citadel, I've never seen something this huge!" said Garrus.

Chris looked back at Richard and they both said.

"That's what she said!"

Of course garrus didn't get the joke immediately, but Chris and Richard were in hysterics.

"All right Richard, enough funny business. Where do we park?"

The trio surveyed the tower, until Richard spotted a huge opening in the building.

" Right there, we can go through the VIP entrance."

The other two occupants of the vehicle didn't question Richard's judgement, as they pulled into the entrance to the club. The front entrance was lightly occupied with chauffeurs and some of the most well known socialites on the citadel.

"Wow" said Chris "This place is huge!"

**Another day, another chapter. Like always, read on and review (I would appreciate some critique)! Oh, and one more thing, there will be lemony goodness in the next chapter. This time though, I'm going to be more descriptive, so kiddies avert your eyes!**


	5. The Crysis Part 1

**Well I hope that last chapter gave a little information on what is supposed to happen on this chapter, becuase it was the longest chapter thus far. So, without further adieu I give you chapter 5! I don't own Mass Effect or any of it's great cast of characters, but I do own my OCs.**

The lights of the night on the Citadel were coming alive, signifying the end of the day. Though for two people, the night had just begun. It is back in Jack's apartment where we find him, and the turian on top of him, in the heat of the moment.

Hands roaming, voices moaning, and hearts beating at accelerated paces. These were the actions takng place in Jack Fryker's bedroom, and had been going on for the past two hours since his his son had left the building. Jack and Xeltanis were close together, creating heat from the physical force of friction. Plates on skin, skin on plates, the two didn't really care about their differences, just the fact that they had done something that neither Chris or his friends even knew. Jack and Xeltanis were engaged.

On this night, they were letting all the pent up frustration with work combined with all the held back anticipation for tonight's events all of which took place the past two hours. Even with all that energy pent up though, the two of them were wearing each other out, to be more specific Jack was running out of steam.

"Detective Fryker, where has your legendary stamina gone?" said Xeltanis with a laugh.

Jack just grunted in response as he leaned his head against the headboard of the bed. The turian right next to him had a lot of energy, something that he couldn't muster after today's workload.

"Xel, please, I kept up with you the whole time..."

He took another breath, hopefully making the point come accross that he couldn't go thorugh it sll again.

"You know, how would it look to my son and his friends if I walked over to open the door and there I was with huge claw marks all over my body?"

The turian next to him didn't even have to ponder very long on the question.

"What better way to tell your son that we are in a relationship then by walking up the front door as you are?"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You have one twisted sense of humor Xel, I like the idea ,but Chris is a very impressionable kid. He's always had problems people of other species. I think that's why he stared at you like he did when he saw you that and what happened to his mother.."

Xeltanis had a look of concern on her face when she uttered the next sentence out of her mouth.

"What happened to her?"

Jack had plenty of memories in that head of his, most were good, some were bad, but there was one memory that tugged at him the most. When Jack was in that hospital, every day, every night with his wife and his soon to be welcomed son, he felt an unbelievable joy in his heart. Jack wouldn't just be Mr. Fryker anymore, he would be Jack Fryker, proud father of Christopher Jacob Fyker. He could remember what is felt like to wonder what his son would exactly look like. Sure they had ultrasound, but that didn't give you hair color or eye color either, he wanted to know, and he wanted to know right at the moment. Unbelievably his answer was made for him right away, his wife showed signs that she was going birth at any moment, so Jack contacted the doctors and off they went to the operating room. Jack was so excited that he was almost cheering his wife on like some kind of sports fan. He was about to walk in to the operating room when the doctor walked out, a downtrodden look on his face. The doctor gave him terrifying news, his wife hadn't told the hospital how narrow her birth canal was, and was bleeding profusely on the operating floor. The doctor gave Jack only one choice, they would have to cut his wif open, killing her, but saving the child. Jack couldn't believe this, even with modern medicine and this shit happens? Jack didn't know what to do, so the doctor walked him in to see his wife and ask her. When he walked in and looked at her face, it was pale, ghostly pale, she had lost so much blood that she could barely lift her hand. She moved her fingers telling him to come closer and he did, and when he came close enough she whispered something into his ear. He raised his head and tears came out, she wouldn't be alive for much longer. A few mintes later, Christopher was born, and on the very same day that his mother died. From that day on Jack treated Christopher like the center of his universe, going to his first day at school, bring your child to work day, he even watched his son's first football game without a slowdown in his pace. He attended his son's graduation from middle school, taught him how to drive, gave him his first car, and even helped him find a tuxedo for prom. No matter what, he would always love Christopher.

Xeltanis couldn't say anything at all. She was speechless as tears strolled down her face. Jack saw this and reached over, pulling her into his embrace.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a touching moment."

The silence was broken from the front of the bed, where three turians stood in white and black armor. Jack and Xeltanis knew the armor though, it was the armor worn by agents of the turian mafia.

"A turian and a human, I never thought that I would see the day, oh wait I am, silly me. Hahahaha! The day that our species lowers ourselves to sleeping with the humans is the day that we, the Tyrants, bring turian society back on course and wipe out the lesser species. That species being your people."

As soon as the lead turian stopped talking Jack reached over to his nightstand and pulled out his standard issue pistol, but before he could open fire he saw to assault rifles aimed strainght at Xeltanis. He couldn't shoot all three of the turians fast enough without Xeltanis becoming target practice.

"Now toss your weapon over to me."

Jack couldn't stand it, being ordered around by a punk. He tossed his pistol over the front of the bed, where the leader of the three turians could reach.

"You see guys, humans are soft, now if this was Palaven, and two turians were in the same situation as you two are, she would've already been dead. You see, our society is built of a culture of male dominance, well because we're the superior sex. So she would be expendable, and could be replaced by another woman easily."

Now ths guy's arrogance was pissing both Xeltanis and Jack off, but f course they could do nothing to stop it.

"Alright human, stand up."

Jack stood up, naked, in front of the turian three. The leader frowned upon seeing this and walked up to Jack til they were face to face.

"You know what just pissed me off? What pissed me off is the gall that you have to stand in front of me, showing me your HUMAN GENATALIA! So let me show you how I deal with foolish bugs like you!"

The turian reached behind his back and pulled out Jacks pistol. Then without warning, he struck Jack on the side of his head.

"Jack!"

Xeltanis leaped off the bed, and on to Jack's unconcious body.

"You know, for a female, you are very attached to this human. I guess i'm going to have to make you forget about him, hmm?"

Xeltanis had heard this language used before. It was people like this that her father sent her off of Palaven. On Palaven back in the day, if you were caught sleeping with somebody outside of your race, there would be certain people lurking around that would put you in your place. By putting somebody in their place for women, on Palaven, meant that they would be raped into submission.

"Please, just knock me out like you did to Jack."

The turian smiled, he wanted her to fear him and now, she was afraid of him.

"My friends, I think that Mr. Fryker needs to be escorted out the room for the moment. I'm sure that he wouldn't like to see what his blushing bride to be looks like after I am done with her."

The guards listened and dragged Jack's unconcious form out of the room.

"Now it's just you and me. Let the games begin."

The turian picked up Xeltanis by the neck and threw her on the bed. He eyed her up like a piece of meat, ready to devoured, and devoured she would be.

(meanwhile in the living room)

The guards had just sat down on the couch, turning on the vid screen to some Palaven based channel, while Jack lay slumped in the corner. The guards were distracted and unknowing of the barely concious Jack searching through his omni tool for the one thing that could help him. C-sec? He thought about that for a second, then he looked at the vid screen. The guards had changed the station to something local, and then this popped up, 'HUGE FIREFIGHT IN PRESDIUM ALL OFFICERS WITHIN PROXIMITY TO PRESIDUM HAVE BEEN CALLED FOR BACKUP'. So that eliminates C-sec, but who else could there be? Then he thought of something, something that he thought that he would never have to do. He scrolled over to a single button on his omni tool and pressed it. Hopefully, it's reciever would answer it, for his sake, and for Xeltanis's.


	6. The Crysis Part 2

**Ok, i'm sorry that I haven't mentioned it, but this is going to be part of a four part set of chapters dedicated to how Christopher becomes, THE VIGILANTE. Let me warn you there will be a lemon in this chapter specifically, and I didn't mean to confuse anyone in the last chapter when Xeltanis was about to be raped, that wasn't a lemon. I hate the act of rape to my core, I regret that it happens, but it happens. Moving on, I don't own Mass Effect or any of it's characters, but I do own my OC's, enjoy!**

(At the Dark Star Club)

The music was vibrant, the lights were crazy, and the sights were amazing. The night life in the Dark Star club could never have been more vibrant, especiall to three of the occupants now sitting in a booth next to the dance floor.

"Well Chris, what do you think?" said Richard.

Chris looked around the club, then at Richard.

"It's amazing! There's floor after floor of dance floors! It's danceception!"

Richard and Chris laughed as Garrus once again was lost in translation.

"I'll never understand human idioms, but I will understand one thing."

Chris looked over at Garrus and asked.

"And what would that be?"

Garrus' gaze shifted to Richard's, where Garrus gave the equivalent to a smirk, meaning 'you know what I mean'. Richard read the innuendo and tugged on Chris' arm.

"Follow me Chris, I have one last thing that I need you to do before we leave this place, and party it out for the last time."

Richard almost dragged Chris up the stairs with Garrus following in hot pursuit, up to the second floor where there were booths and terminals.

"Ok Richard, what is this?" asked Chris, with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Feast your eyes Chris, on the only club on the Citadel that allows skin on skin lapdances!"

Richard held his hands up in the air, like this was some kind of show, but Chris didn't get it.

"Wait a minute, I thought that lap dances already had skin contact? What do you me..."

Garrus shoved Richard out of the way in pure frustration as he pulled Chris over to a terminal.

"What Richard means by this is that during the lap dance, you're both naked."

It took Chris a moment to put it together, then his eyes widened.

"You mean it's basically sex?"

Garrus nodded his head.

"And I pay for it?"

The turian nodded again.

"There is also a neat feature here on the terminal where you can choose which species you want to do it with." said Richard as he browsed throught the catalogs.

Chris was just mortified by this. He was a man of principles, and one of them was not having sex with the girl unless you know her. And by the pictures on these terminals, he didn't know any of them.

"Come on Chris, if you're going to go to college with a bunch of asari chicks, you've at least got to know how to operate them." said Richard

Chris couldn't do this. He almost walked out if it hadn't been for the Garrus' hand on his shoulder pulling him back to the booth.

"Now Christopher, where would the fun be in all of this if you just got up and ran away?" Richard smirked as he selected the asari on the terminal and pushed Chris in.

**IT'S LEMON TIME**

On the inside of the booth there was a round shaped bed with red and purple sheets, and on that bed was Chris' asari mistress, lying in wait. The blue beauty was spread out on the bed as if she were laying in the snow, making a snow angel. Her eyes, like her skin were a fierce dark blue. Her breasts, the mounds that they were, could be measured as double d, something that Chris had never seen in his life. On top of those mounds were dark blue, fully erect peaks, glistening in the ambient light. If Chris' heart was pounding before, then right now it must be like a jackhammer, never had Chris seen anybody so scantily dressed before. He could sense something moving in his pants, no...rising. Before he knew it he was raising his flag, saluting the drill instructor, pitching the tent, preparing his pocket rocket! Whatever you want to call it, he has it.

The asari in front of him carefully flowed off the bed and walked over towards him, with each step the took she swayed her hips as she walked up to the frightened young man. She looked up and down the length of his body, staring at the huge extension in Chris' pants.

"My, my, I keep on getting the younger ones more and more every day. I'm Tasara by the way, what's your name, or better yet what would you like to be called?"

Christopher had been in a situation like this before, except it was a prom, and his date wasn't wearing a very reveling outfit like the asari in front of him. That's when she grabbed both of his hands, guiding him over to the bed just behind her.

"How about master? Would you like for me to call you master, big man?"

When she said big, she stroked Chris' hard member through his pants, causing a shiver to run through the young man's body.

"S-s-s-sure, whatever suits you."

She smiled seductively as she sat down on the bed, unzipping the man's fly, slowly. Slowly but surely his pants hit the ground, and then his underwear. If somebody could see Chris's face now, it was as red as the blood that was fueling his cock below. Then a new sensation hit without warning. Tasara licked Chris' tip like it was candy, again, and again, and again, sending another wave of chills through Chris' spine. Tasara had chris wrapped around her finger. All that she needed to do was take the whole thing in, now that would drive him nuts. Chris just stood there, closing his eyes and letting the asari in front of him take over. He didn't conciously realize it, but his hands were slowly making their way to the back of Tasara's head, ready to make her take it all, and they did. In a swift motion Chris pulled Tasara's head in closer to his cock, forcing her to take his manhood deeper into her mouth.

Tasara was surprised by this, but kept with the flow. Back and forth, back and forth, a continuous slurping noise filling the air. Tasara kept up the pace, but Chris wanted more. The hands on the back of the asari's head were no longer her friends as they commanded her head to move faster, to suck harder, to keep up the continuous waves of pleasure felt by the man in front of her. Now her pace was erratic, instead of a steady slurping noise, there was an echoing, fap, fap, fap, fap, fap, one crescendoing noise challenging the other for dominance as Chris now opened his eyes and looked down to see the face of the beautiful asari in front of him engulfing his cock. This visual pushed him to the edge, as he felt the sensation for release surge through his loins, finally leading to...!

"AAAAAAGH!"

Chris came hard into Tasara's mouth, which was as of now puffed out from the load that she just took in. He just stood there in disbelief and watched as the asari in front of him slowly swallowed his billowing sperm, causing his faltering dick to come back to life once more.

"Well.." she said between breaths.

"I didn't expect someone your age to come so hard, you ready for round two?"

He looked at her for a moment then quickly rid himself of his shirt.

"Hell yeah."

She grinned again as she slowly stripped off the lace bra that she was wearing, drawing an audible 'gulp' from Chris, who was not even three feet away from her. Then she lifted her legs into the air, sliding off her panties, the last bastion shielding her body before she would be completley naked. Chris couldn't believe his eyes as the asari tossed the undergarment to the side, he was staring right at her pussy, as if it was the greatest sight in the galaxy. To him it was, he had never watched any pornos before so he had never truly seen one before, and it caught his curiosity. Tasara almost giggled as she watched Chris slowly make his way onto the bed and between her legs.

"You like what you see?"

Chris just answered with a simple slide of his palm down the asari's thigh, closer, closer and ever closer to her folds. When he got there, Tasara arched her back causing Chris to stop.

"Wow, that area must sensitve for you to do that."

He pressed on without an answer from the asari as he put together her physical answer to him just a few minutes ago, to what she did earlier. He decided to be bold, and pulled both of her legs closer to his chest, pulling her wet, fragrant folds, closer to his hard, throbbing member.

"So, aren't you going to ask before you enter the front door?" she said in that same seductive tone that she had used earlier.

Chris shook his head.

"No, I remember my anatomy class in high school. I know what you're thinking, I can't knock you up or any other asari vaginally, because that's not what it's used for."

Tasara smiled and brought his face closer to hers, bringing his cock closer to her folds.

"So you think you know asari anatomy? Well lets put that to the test."

She quickly shifted her hips and guided his member into her pussy, she made a mistake.

"By the goddess!"

She didn't get a good enough estimate of how long he actually was until just now. Which is probably close to eight and a half inches, if her estimation is correct. He took the initiative and started up a slow pace, taking it mildly with the new territory. She shifted again, this time giving her hands access to his back, where her biotics could reach his spinal column. Now she used an ancient asari trick used to pleasure her people many years from the past. She focused biotic energy into her hands and slowly rubbed her hands down his spine, making him shiver and quake under her touch, but he knew what she was trying to do. He reasserted power over the situation by reaching for a small knub where the party was at between her legs, causing her body to spasm and shake from the pure ecstasy. To add on to that he quickend his pace, the same slapping noise echoing around the room in a sick, fleshy chorus. Their moans could be heard from outside the booth, but were muffled by the DJ's music track, as Chris continued to pound the blue angel beneath him.

"Aaaagh! I think i'm going to come!" screamed Tasara.

Chris simply came, with one last go in, and then had Tasara follow suit. She just sat there, propped up on her elbows with her face lookng at the ceiling, while Chris lay beside her, exhausted from the recent tussel.

"You know, i've never had someone your age have so much stamina, and such size!"

Chris laughed at that comment. He had never really done this before, and now, now he has a little experience to brag about.

"That was fantastic, especially with that thing that you did with your hands."

"I know, that usually works with any man of any species, or woman."

Chris looked over at her from that last comment.

"What? I like both sexes, it keeps things interesting in the bed, you know. You can experiment and find new ways to satisfy those urges that you get, especially me. People usually pick me to fulfill some kind of fetish, but with you having your first go, I don't think that you would be very inerested in bondage."

Chris readjusted himself on the bed so that she was in his arms. He looked over at her and saw the smile on her face.

"You know, if you do want to do this again, or if you do get into bondage, just come on over and i'll..."

"Christopher, we need you out here!"

Christopher and Tasara looked at the booth entrance where they saw Garrus' head peeking through the curtains.

"Garrus, what the fuck!"

"Sorry Chris but this urgent."

Christopher was livid as he picked up clothes and one by one put them all back on.

"What could be so important that..."

"Your father is in danger."

**Sex and the cliffhanger, that's what I should have named this chapter but didn't. Anyways, I need reviews! I had only gotten one review when I posted this chapter people! I need to know what is on your minds so that I can better the story, for your viewing pleasure so please review! P.S. Thank you wwefollower for reviewing and for shelbylynnamie for favoriting and following my story. :)**


	7. The Crisis Part 3

**Last chapter, Christopher had the time of his life with a beautiful asari at the Dark Star Club. Chris and his friends were having the time of their lives, when Garrus received a message from Chris' dad. It must have been important for Garrus to interrupt Chris' private session. This is where we are, in MASS EFFECT 0: THE VIGILANTE!**

Christopher's POV

My dad was in trouble, and out of all the people he calls he calls Garrus? Why Garrus? Why not his own son? It all didn't make sense. I'm following Richard and Garrus out the front door, passing the many party goers that were unknowing of our emergency. My dad is in trouble, but what kind of, how, who? Who would want to attack my old man? Who here would have a grudge that isn't in prison, who?

"Richard, let me drive, Chris, you get in the back."

I jumped into the back seat, and off we went.

"Garrus, HOLY SHIT! Look at all of those buildings!"

Richard pointed out towards the space-scrapers that we passed by earlier. Buildings that were tall, pristine, and powerful, now lit ablaze. Just ahead of us there were tons of flashing blue and red lights flying about, and the Turian driving looked like he was concerned. I couldn't believe the scene unfolding either.

"What the hell is going on Garrus?"

He paused for a moment, then sighed.

"Look, you know your father busted a lot of species based gangs in the past few weeks right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, did he tell you about how those small gangs seemed to be tied together?"

"No," I said,"He just told me that they were getting supplies from some unknown benefactor."

Garrus let go of the wheel for a minute and reached for his omni tool.

"Your father made a huge discovery, just a week ago..."

I looked down at my omni tool. There were files full of pictures, containing crates with foreign markings.

"He discovered that a huge organization that has existed in Turian society for as long as our people can remember, has been running major operations here on the citadel..."

He paused again.

"Their name is the Tyrants."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(somewhere in the financial district)

Officer Chellick and Officer Onum were on a routine patrol in their squad car.

"Chellick, I do have to admit that this district beats Zakera Ward by a mile on the boring meter."

The Turians looked at each and laughed.

"Youre right, for a district with a reputation like "party central", I would've expected to type up at least two tickets by now."

The Turian officer had a feeling that he couldn't shake. Usually when Chellick has a felling like this, he can't quite shake it.

"Sir, I think that you should look out my window."

Chellick was about to reach down and have a sip of Palaven's best coffee when the windshield was covered in an orangish glow. Right beside them, was an entire block of high rising apartments, on fire.

"Uh...sir, I think that we need to help those people out."

"No shit rookie, lets go!"

The cruiser went flying through the air barely missing a black hovercar on the way there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrarator

Garrus put the vehicle into overdrive, barely missing a head on collision with a police cruiser.

"How far is it from my apartment?"

"It shouldn't be too far up ahead Chris."

Garrus looked in the rearview mirror and saw Chris's face. Chris looked like he had been at a funeral.

"Hey Chris, I'm sure that your dad is fine. From what I heard he's a veteran from shanxi, so he should be more than capable of sticking around until we get there."

Chris hoped so. He just got a brand new car from his dad, today, and now that very same guy was at death's door. It all seemed like there was an extremely noticeable scale in Chris's life. Like when Chris lost his favorite omni tool app. Those very same day his dad got a promotion. What luck.

"Chris, we're here!"shouted Richard from the back.

Garrus turned the wheel to pull into the parking garage.

"Alright everyone, stay in the car until I get back."

Garrus reached to his side and pulled out his sidearm.

"Wait, let me go with you!"

Garrus looked back for a moment.

"You don't have a gun on you."

"I know that, but I have combat training. I could help you."

"Sorry Richard, I can't do that. Whoever is attacking Chris's dad might have guns."

"Might or does?"

The turian scoffed at Richard.

"Just stay here, you can use your combat training to guard Chris."

With that he shut the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garrus drew his gun as he went around the car next to him, hoping to run into somebody. This opportunity though was becoming slim. There wasn't a soul in the parking garage, just cars. As he looked around he spotted a familiar vehicle.

"That's my neighbors car."

He walked over to the vehicle, inspecting its exterior, and the broken window on the drivers side.

"Oh no."

As he looked inside he saw his neighbors, the couple slumped over the dashboard. Seeing this he quickly whipped around, just to have a pistol shoved in his face.

"Drop the gun or I'll drop you."

Garrus didn't even hear the man walking up behind him. The man in front of him had armor on, and usually you would think that it would some noise, but Garrus was not so lucky. There was a noise on the other side of the garage. It was the elevator, and by its pace it sounded like it had a couple of people inside. As soon as it reached the garage, it opened to reveal four more guards.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here."

What was obviously the leader walked up to Garrus, who still had his gun drawn.

"I think I recognize you cop. Vakarian right?"

Garrus nodded.

"We'll isn't this a surprise, a turian, let alone a c-sec officer is coming to the aid of a human."

The leader snapped his fingers, and his minions erupted in laughter. He snapped again, and like dogs they stopped.

"You know, I appreciate your uh, heroism, but I think that you're wasting your time. He's probably dead by now along with the broad that decided to sleep with him."

He snapped again, this time there was no laughter. Then he tried it again, nothing happened. Then again...

"Hey when I order you guys to do something you do..."

When he turned around he found the long barrel of a sniper rifle in his face.

"Hey there, would you mind dropping that handgun and getting in that corner there with your buddies." Said Richard with a hint of sarcasm.

The armored thug looked over in the corner that Richard had indicated and saw all of his men tied up, and their weapons in the hands of a human.

"So what's it gonna be punk, one shot to the face or two?"

The thug dropped his gun and ran over to the corner with the rest of his friends.

"Now that's what I thought."

Garrus looked over at the pile of unconcious thugs in the corner then back at Richard.

"How did you do that without..."

"Them hearing me? Well I thought that I told you already, I have a particular set of skills that you could have used. Instead you made me babysit."

Chris heard that from across the garage.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Chris, you just can't fight."

"I can too, you just didn't let me have a chance to show off my awesome ninja skills."

Garrus shook his head at the two children arguing in front of him and got in the elevator.

"So, are you two gonna just stand there and argue like a bunch of varren over meat, or are we gonna save the day?"

Chris and Richard stopped and looked at Garrus, then scrambled for the elevator.

Garrus pressed the console inside to go to the twentieth floor.

"Next stop clothing food, and a bunch of angry thugs."

**I know that it's been a while since I posted my last chapter, but now it's here! Next chapter we'll get to see if Chris's dad is still alive. See you next time! :)**


	8. Crisis Averted?

**If you have looked at the update for my Fic, !SPOILER! I will use Thane, but not right at the moment. Also, I've seen the numbers of people taking a look at this Fic and I've got to say, thank you for reading, and I hope that you are enjoying it. So here is the next exciting chapter of, The Vigilante!**

The elevator slowly crept up the shaft to it's destination on the twentieth floor. In that elevator were three individuals armed to the teeth and ready to deal with what lied ahead. The three occupants inside though, couldn't wait to get where they were going. Garrus, who was leaning in the corner, was checking his newly acquired assault rifle for blockages in the barrel. Richard was priming the grenades that stashed in his pocket, and was checking the two SMGs in each of his hands for any ammo enhancements. Chris, in the back of the elevator simply sat there, a Predator pistol in his hand. The crew was armed, armored, and ready, all except for Chris, who hadn't really had any training with guns. Both Richard and Garrus knew this, so they decided to get him up to speed.

Garrus started the conversation,"look Chris, when we get upstairs, it's not going to be all fun and games you know."

Garrus looked at Chris who still had his focus on the pistol in his hand. Th turian got down on one knee and put his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Your father will be alive when we get there, I promise."

Chris's gaze suddenly shifted to Garrus, giving the turian a surprise.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." Said Chris.

Richard, on the other side of the elevator now, couldn't stand Chris's tone. He stomped over to Chris and picked him up by the shoulders, and slapped him across the face. Chris fell backwards from the impact, and stared into the eyes of his angered friend.

"Stand up you maggot!" Said Richard, with sergeant-like tone.

Chris stood up.

"I can't believe your sorry ass attitude. You immediately assume that your old man is dead, and we can't do a single thing about it, but we can. We have the firepower and the element of surprise. Yes we may not have the numbers, but with the training that I went through, I realize that it's not about the numbers, it's about how efficiently you take out those numbers that counts. So get your head out of your ass, and get it in the game!"

The turian in the corner, once afraid of what Richard would do, now was anticipating the results. Richard backed off to give Chris some space, but he didn't need it. Chris cocked the hammer on the back of the pistol, and put on the helmet, fit for a turian.

"So guys, what's the plan?"

Garrus shook his head, while Richard scratched his head. Richard looked all around the elevator for a solution until he found it.

"I've got an idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(on the twentieth floor)

Two guards were standing in the lobby of the twentieth floor, both bearing the same armor and emblems of the thugs in the garage.

"You know what Bassik?" Said one guard

"What?" Replied Bassik.

"What do you think that the meaning of life is?"

Bassik thought for a second in that dirty mind of his. He didn't really have an educated guess, of course he wasn't really educated, so he made up an answer.

"My meaning of life is split up into three categories: one get laid, two get booze, and three get money."

The other guard frowned at Bassik. He obviously thought that his friend would have a better answer, instead he is left with that question, lingering without an answer. Bassik saw his friend's expression and laughed.

"What you didn't expect to..."

DING

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator had reached the twentieth floor, interrupting the guards conversation. The two armored idiots approached the elevator doors, rifles at the ready.

"Bassik, how long has it been since aradi squad went to the parking garage?"

Bassik looked down at his omni-tool and replied,"Ten minutes ago."

The other guard focused his rifle on the center of the elevator, then tapped on Bassik's shoulder.

"I think that we have ourselves some company Bassik, get ready."

The two guards nearly jumped as the doors opened, and unleashed a rain of fire into the open door. Ten seconds into the fire, and their cheaply crafted assault rifles overheat. Bassik stands in front of the elevator trying to pop out the heat sink when an armored boot collides with his face. The guard right next to him pops in a new heat sink, but is too late. When he aims his rifle at his attacker, he finds four gun barrels facing him.

"Shit." He says as he drops his assault rifle on the floor.

Richard leans over the unarmed turian and pats him on the head.

"Good boy, now here's your treat"

Richard pulls back one of his SMGs and slams it into the side of the turian's head, knocking him out cold.

"I hope that we didn't make too much noise" said Garrus.

"Well I guess that we'll have to find out, won't we?" replied Richard.

Richard led the group through the small lobby, and the security checkpoint that followed. The checkpoint was littered with blood and the bodies of the security personnel. Richard was disgusted, Garrus shook his head, but Chris was unshaken by the gore and death and pressed on. The group took a left turn into the main hallway, where they saw no guards stationed outside the door. Richard saw opportunity as he approached the door and listened for any sound. When he approached the door he could hear the all too familiar voice of Keisl Jax, head anchor of Citadel Nightly news, some loud snoring, and muffled screaming that sounded like it was far off. Richard looked back and motioned for Garrus and Chris to move up, and moved to the other side of the door.

"All right, here's the deal. From what I am hearing in there, it sounds like the guards are asleep. I think that I also heard some screaming, but it sounded like it was coming from the back of the apartment. We're not going to go in guns blazing, we just need to take out the guards in the living room, then clear out the rest of the apartment. You guys ready?"

Chris and Garrus nodded and moved into position on either side of the door. Richard hacked the lock, while keeping his ear on the door listening for changes in the snoring or any movement. Richard pressed icons furiously on his omni-tool, until he got a confirmation sound, they were in. Richard stepped back as soon as the lock turned green, allowing Garrus and Chris move in. Chris moved right, right into the kitchen, whole Garrus walked straight towards the couch where two guards were sleeping. Richard stepped in and followed the turian over to the guards to knock them out for good. Chris on the other hand, had struck gold. He found his father leaning against the cabinets, bleeding from the head and barely conscious.

"I knew that somebody would get here, but not you."

Chris hesitated for a moment and looked at his father.

"Son I wanted you to stay at the nightclub, where it was safe."

"Dad, that doesn't matter now, we're here, and you are safe."

"STOP!"

The moment was interrupted by a scream that originated upstairs. Chris heard this and ran up the stairs. Jack tried to stop him, but couldn't even lift his arm stop trip him. Chris barreled down the hallway, and with the help of his armor, speed, and shields, knocked down the solid titanium door. What he saw though disgusted him. Xeltanis was getting double penetrated by two thugs, one of them not even wearing a helmet. Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked at who was standing in the door.

"What the hell are you doing private?!"

Chris reached up and pulled off his helmet, he was pissed.

"You know, I was really having a good night at the club, and this happens."

Chris held up the predator in his hand and fired a round into the guard on the bottom, blowing right through the turians's skull.

"You know what, I never did find a way to let my anger out in high school, and boy let me tell you, pent up rage can be a bitch."

The turian on the bed, turned around and leaped at Chris. Chris, not fast enough to respond, was knocked to the floor. The half-naked turian on top of him laughed as he pulled out a serrated machete.

"You know what kid, you're right, anger is a bitch. Especially when it makes you blind."

The turian laughed some more as he pressed the blade against Chris's neck.

"I think I should've told that asari slut to kill you while you were still ramming it in her, but I guess that the bitch decided to spare your pitiful life."

Chris's eyes widened at the revelation, his breath quickened.

"Thats right kiddo, we've got agents everywhere. Ha, we almost wiped out the whole damn family! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!"

"Get away from him you scumbag!" yelled Garrus as he ran down the hallway.

The turian on top of Chris hears this, and pulls Chris up with him, taking him hostage.

"Don't make another move asshole, or I'll slice his head clean off!"

Richard made it up the stairs and stood next to Garrus, gun aimed at the situation in front of them. Everybody held still, not willing to move a muscle. Garrus and Richard were at a standstill, either shoot the thug and risk him slicing Chris's throat, or shoot him and risk shooting Chris; either way is bad for the two. Then in a split second Chris stomped his armored boot on his captor's foot, causing the guy to reel back. Then he reached up and pried the machete out of the captor's hand.

"All right mister funny bones lets give you a makeover."

Chris swung the machete at the turian's face, barely cutting the turian above the eye, and catching his friends by surprise. Chris used adrenaline, and split second movement to catch the turian in mid-flight and bash his face into the nearby nightstand, turning the thugs small cut into a chute gash. The impact knocked the guy out and left Chris standing there, huffing and shaking from the excess adrenaline still moving through him. Richard went over to the turian leader bleeding on the ground while Garrus pulled a weary Xeltanis off of the now dead turian on the bed. Garrus activated a small light on his omni-tool, and started a medical examination of the mortified woman in front of him. Richard stood up behind Chris and patted him on the shoulder.

"You might want to go downstairs and keep your old man awake. We don't want him passing out on us."

Chris nodded and went down the hallway to see his father.

"Garrus, remind me not to piss Chris off, like ever."

The turian just nodded his head as he held Xeltanis's hand, checking her pulse for any irregularities.

"I sent a message to all C-Sec personaelle before we got up here, we should have some help within the hour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

47 minutes later...

The whole apartment complex was lit up with the red and blue of C-Sec's finest. Chris's apartment, specifically, was swarming with officers walking around and scanning every inch of the carpet. Back in the master bedroom officers took photos of the dead turian in the bed, his brains still scattered on the headboard, and the unconscious turian who had a huge gash in his head. Amongst the turians there, one stood out the most. With a huge brown suit, complete with what would be a turian fedora was the man in charge of the investigative unit in C-Sec, lieutenant Bronarn Maxxus. Maxxus had an intimidating figure for someone his age. When he walked into the room all activity stopped. Maxxus walked around observing the scene of the crime first looking at the unconcious, half naked turian on the floor, then at the other that had his brain spattered on the headboard.

"Who shot this unlucky bastard?"

The other officers looked around at each other until one stood up.

"It was Fryker's boy sir, he shot him."

Maxxus inspected the dead body once more.

"And where was miss Meranis when this occurred?"

The officer looked down at the written statement again.

"She was on top of the perp."

The lieutenant nodded his head and walked out of the room.

_'That was one hell of a lucky shot' _he thought to himself.

_'A lot of things can happen when you're on adrenaline, but he dished out a death-dealing shot without even focusing. Then there comes the half naked bastard that had the kid dead to rights.'_

He walked up to the elevator and pressed the key to go down to the garage and leaned against the railing.

"I wonder if he would mind joining our swat teams."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the garage, there are ambulances and squad cars scattered everywhere. The thugs from earlier are being thrown into a mass transit vehicle to take them to headquarters, while the survivors are sitting on the back of an ambulance, giving an officer their testimony.

"So they just surprise to the bedroom without a noise?"

"Yes, the doors aren't very loud you know." said Xeltanis with hint of frustration in her tone.

"I'm sorry mam, I'm just making sure that this is accurate."

It should have been. The officer got each part of the picture from Chris, Jack, Richard, and Garrus, more than enough information to put the puzzle together. Xeltanis sat there cradling the cup of warm coffee in her talons, while the officer sent the report to lieutenant Maxxus. She didn't feel comfortable at all, she felt jittery. Not from the coffee, but from all of the men, the turian men standing around her. Every time that she would look up she felt like one of them was staring at her, looking down own her like a prostitue, instead of a victim of a violent and horrible act. Garrus sat right next to her with his arm wrapped around her back.

"They took Jack over to Muerta memorial."

She looked over at him confused.

"Why are they doing that? I thought that he just needed stitches?"

"No, apparently Jack has a mild concussion, it's nothing bad. They're just making sure that there's nothing else wrong with him."

Xeltanis hunched back into her previous position when she looked around.

"Where is Chris?"

"He went with Jack in the ambulance, he's going to stay with him as long as he needs to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

At the hospital...

Chris had never seen his dad like this. Jacks head was swollen in the area surrounding the impact to his head. He was heavily sedated to get rid of the pain. Chris had his father's hand in his own, squeezing it every now and then, getting a squeeze back in return. Chris thought that his father was subconsciously doing this, until he opened his eyes.

"Hey kiddo."

Chris smiled.

"I thought that you were out cold." Chris chuckled out.

"Sorry to say, but I'll sleep when I want to sleep."

The younger of the two sat there until he felt a lurch in his stomach, nature calls.

"Gotta use the can?" said Jack with a smirk.

Chris shook his head.

"Then go, I can call the nurse if I need her."

Chris scrambled to the bathroom, but found out that the door was locked. Jack saw this and pointed towards the hallway.

"There's a restroom by the nurses station, go."

Chris ran out the door, barely missing an turian nurse on his way out.

Back in the room, Jack reached over to his nightstand and picked up an issue of alliance news now.

_'wow'_ he thought to himself,'_I can't believe that they have these here.'_

He started flipping through the pages when a turian nurse walked in. Jack being Jack put down the news pad to chat with turian nurse.

"Well, well, tonight what happened to Mrs. Mallori?"

She didn't respond, but she did shut the door with biotics.

"I think that the doctor said to keep the door open."

She still didn't say anything, as she pulled out a needle and a cloth.

"Now hold on just a second here."

He reached for the call button next to him but was stopped by a blue aura. She held the cloth in her hand against Jack's face for a few seconds, then he stopped moving. She then stabbed the needle, in her other hand, into the small cord leading to Jack's IV. She quickly threw the needle and the cloth out the window behind her and watched the events unfold. Jacks body convulsed violently on the table, as the turian watched with a victorious smile on her face. Then it stopped, Jacks body dropped back onto the bed with a thud. The heart monitor next to Jack's bed went off, and the turian knew that this was her que.

Chris was walking out of the bathroom, looking relieved when he saw a crowd of doctors running into his dad's room. Chris sprinted down the hallway, barely glancing in the direction of the turian nurse that he almost ran into earlier. When Chris arrived there the doctors were checking his pulse, performing CPR, whatever just to bring Jack back to life. Chris stood there staring in disbelief until one of the doctors guided him out and shut the door. He fell to his knees and pressed his hands against the door.

"Please no, please no."

He listened closely to the noises inside. They tried the defribulator, with it's high wine, once, twice, thrice, and once more. Nothing sounded like it was working. They went to CPR again, he could hear it but he couldn't see it. Inside there was one doctor left who was willing to save the man on the table. He breathed in again and again, and pressed Jack's chest once more, but nothing was happening. He was about to do another round when the doctor behind him put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why can't, is there nothing else that we can try?"

The other doctor just shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry but we can't. He's dead."

Outside Chris heard this and stood up. He started walking, he didn't know where or why, but he walked. As he was making his trek tears started rolling down his face. A door opened behind him and out poured the medical staff that tried to resuscitate his father.

_'How could this happen' _he thought to himself. '_his head injury couldn't have...'_

_Then it hit him, as he remembered his forensics class, _that an injury like his father recieved couldn't have killed him. The wound wasn't deep enough; It had to have been an outside force, but who? He stood still for a moment and tried to remember what was around him when he left the room. He closed his eyes and pictured what was around him. The nurses station, a table with pamphlets, and that nurse that he ran into. He thought about it for a moment then remembered what the turian said to him hours earlier,"We have people everywhere."Chris, didn't know where this was leading, but he would find the answer, the nurse.

_'I ran right into her in the hall. From her movement it looked like she was about to turn behind me. The time that I entered the restroom, til I exited was about three and a half minutes. She might still be here in the hospital.'_

In the hallway in front of him, an officer from C-Sec rounded the bend. Chris ran up to the officer and yelled,"You have to seal the building!"

The group of doctors at the other end of the hall heard this and ran over.

"I think he heard our announcement through the door" said a nurse.

The head doctor pulled Chris away from the officer.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Chris.

"I'm trying to stop you from making an irrational decision" replied the head doctor.

Chris facepalmed

"You don't get it, my father was killed!"

"Now listen to me son, we tried all that we could to resucitate him, but..."

Chris grabbed the doctor and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I just put two and two together. Listen, would it make sense for my father to die from an injury that small? Would it make sense if it was his heart that gave out?"

Chris's questions made the doctors think about it except for the head doctor, he immediately knew the answer.

"Somebody either gave him a lethal overdose of the medicine that we put him on or..."

"Or somebody poisoned him."

The head doctor looked over at the C-Sec officer, that had his hand on his firearm through the conversation and said,"Lock it down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Unknown location)

In a dark warehouse somewhere across the citadel there stood a lone turian. She was wearing a nurses outfit, and was scrolling through various data that she had saved on her omni-tool.

**"Do you have the evidence?" **said a deep voice from the shadows.

"Yep, got it right here. The bastard never saw it coming."

An omni-tool lit up in the darkness, revealing a masked figure.

"So when do I get paid?"

The omni-tool shut off, leaving the other standing in a single pillar of light.

"**Here is a riddle for you. What is blue and gritty, and all over the place at the same time?"**

She stood there for a moment, and thought about it until she felt something touching the back of her head.

**BLAM!**

Her headless body fell to the ground, revealing a muscle-bound salarian with a shotgun. The shadowy figure walked up to the corpse and crouched next to it. The person was turian by the shape of the helmet, and had white stripes running down the armors curves.

**"Give up? Well here is the answer, YOUR BRAINS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

****The dark-armored turian tossed a data pad to the salarian merc across the way, and started walking away.

"Wait a minute" said the salarian,"What are you doing to do about the body?"

The turian stopped moving and turned around.

**"I am going to dispose of the body, I just suggest that you leave before the clean crew comes in here. They haven't been fed in ages, so I think that this little morsel should be gone I within the next five minutes."**

The salarian stood puzzled until he saw the two oversized varren running at the corpse.

"I think that I will make my leave now."

As the merc left the scene, the varren had ripped apart the former assassin, devouring what could have been valuable information.

**Well, I hope that all of my readers enjoyed this chapter(longest chapter for now). I hope that you tune in next time, and always remember to review.**


End file.
